Season 3
On July 26, 2013, Disney XD announced that they had renewed Lab Rats for a third season. There are 23 episodes in this season. They started filming in September 2013. The first episode was released on February 17th, 2014. The premiere episode of this season was Sink or Swim. The finale episode of this season was Unauthorized Mission. Episodes #Sink or Swim (301/302) - February 17, 2014 #The Jet-Wing (303) - February 24, 2014 #Mission: Mission Creek High (304) - March 3, 2014 #Zip It (305) - March 10, 2014 #Not So Smart Phone (306) - March 24, 2014 #Scramble the Orbs (307) - April 7, 2014 #Principal from Another Planet (316) - April 14, 2014 #Taken (308) - April 21, 2014 #Three Minus Bree (309) - June 30, 2014 #Which Father Knows Best? (310) - July 7, 2014 #Cyborg Shark Attack (313) - July 18, 2014 #You Posted What?!? (314/315) - July 28, 2014 #Armed and Dangerous (318) - September 29, 2014 #Alien Gladiators (311) - October 13, 2014 #Brother Battle (312) - October 20, 2014 #Spike Fright (319) - October 24, 2014 #Face Off (317) - November 10, 2014 #Merry Glitchmas (320) - December 1, 2014 #Rise of the Secret Soldiers (321/322) January 26, 2015 Escape To The Bionic Island Escape To The Bionic Island is a four part story arc which includes the last four episodes of Season 3. This story arc introduced the Davenport Bionic Academy, and deals with the aftermath of Rise of the Secret Soldiers. * 20. Bionic Houseparty (323) - February 2, 2015 * 21. First Day of Bionic Academy (324) - February 3, 2015 * 22. Adam Steps Up (325) - February 4, 2015 * 23. Unauthorized Mission (326) - February 5, 2015 Cast Main Cast * Billy Unger as Chase Davenport/Spike (23/23) * Spencer Boldman as Adam Davenport (23/23) * Kelli Berglund as Bree Davenport (23/23) * Tyrel Jackson Williams as Leo Dooley (23/23) * Hal Sparks as Donald Davenport (23/23) Recurring Cast * Maile Flanagan as Principal Terry Perry (14/23) * Angel Parker as Tasha Davenport (11/23) * Jeremy Kent Jackson as Douglas Davenport (10/23) * Cole Ewing as S-3/Sebastian (5/23) * Madison Pettis as Janelle (5/23) * Graham Shiels as Victor Krane (4/23) * Dustin Ingram as Scott (4/26) * John Eric Bentley as Mr. President (4/23) * Ben Bodé as Special Agent Graham (3/23) * Will Forte as Eddy/Cheddy (3/23) * Ashley Argota as S-1 (3/23) * Max Charles asMax CharlesSpin (3/23) * Brandon Salgado-Telis as Bob (3/26) * Michaela Carrozzo as Caitlin (3/23) * Eddie Perino as Trent (2/23) * Telma Hopkins as Rose Dooley (1/23) Guest Cast * Casey Sander as Captain * Sandy Martin as Greta * Marnie Crossen as Myrtle * Margaret Easley as Regina * Cameron Britton as Security Guard * Karan Brar asKaran BrarKal Zar * Ashlee Füss as Sabrina * Unknown as Flo * Cody Griffin as Jake Chambers * Siobhan Cook as One Of The Protesters * Nicole Pettis as Agent Reed * Paul Black as Bionic Bro * Chris Grabher as Charlie Special Guest Cast * Andre Ethier as Himself Trivia *This season had 3 one-hour special episodes. * The Lab Rats' bionic secret was revealed in You Posted What?!?. * This season introduces Victor Krane and the Bionic Soldiers. * Leo loses his arm because S-1 attempted to kill him, but was given a bionic arm to replace his injured one. *Spike returned in the episode Spike Fright. *Adam, Bree, and Chase got new abilities in Brother Battle. *Hal Sparks directed the episode Brother Battle. *This is the only season where none of the main cast is absent. *This is the last season to show the school. *This season ends with a cliffhanger. *Douglas becomes good and joins the Lab Rats this season. *This is the only season that Marcus doesn't appear in. *This is the only season that has a finale that Douglas doesn't appear in. Theme Song Poll Favorite episode? Sink or Swim The Jet-Wing Mission: Mission Creek High Zip It Not So Smart Phone Scramble the Orbs Principal from Another Planet Taken Three Minus Bree Which Father Knows Best? Cyborg Shark Attack You Posted What?!? Armed and Dangerous Alien Gladiators Brother Battle Spike Fright Face Off Merry Glitchmas Rise of the Secret Soldiers Bionic Houseparty First Day of Bionic Academy Adam Steps Up Unauthorized Mission References http://www.disneyxdmedianet.com/dnr/2014/Disney_XD_January_2015_Programming_Highlights.pdf Category:Seasons Category:Season 3 Episodes